This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. One to two scholars per year will be supported at Chadron to provide continuing opportunities to these students. It should be noted that one highly qualified student from Chadron State College was admitted to the PhD program in Genetics, Cell Biology and Anatomy at UNMC. This student did not participate as a Scholar because of her advanced standing at the start of the Scholars program. This student successfully completed the PhD and has now assumed a faculty position at UNMC. Another Scholar from Chadron is nearing completion of the PhD degree in the department of pathology/microbiology at UNMC and a third graduate is in the PhD program at the University of Iowa. These students provide evidence that Chadron State College is a source of qualified graduate students.